


Slide

by StellinaGatsby



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pansexual Lone Wanderer, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellinaGatsby/pseuds/StellinaGatsby
Summary: The Lone Wanderer tries to convince Butch to travel with her during a post-sex conversation.They both mention having had consensual underage sex in the past, but they are both of age in the story.





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> In my version of Fallout 3, Butch won't travel with LW because she has Karma so good, it's annoying.
> 
> No description of LW other than she is pansexual, cis-gender female, and Good Karma.
> 
> The title is taken from an Everclear song; there are also some nods to the lyrics in the story.
> 
> Should this be rated M? I would think "no" since the actual sex doesn't take place in the story, but let me know if you think the rating should change.

“Holy shit, Nosebleed,” Butch whispered the old nickname almost reverently. “Did you fuck Freddie Gomez like that?”

They were stretched out on his bed in Rivet City, basking in post-orgasm euphoria. He felt like he was floating, boneless and weightless. She was curled into his side, lazily tracing circles on his skin.

She snorted a laugh. He could feel her roll her eyes against his chest.

“No,” she said. “We were 15. Like we knew anything about good sex.”

“Wait. Really!?” He had been kidding about Freddie.

“Well, yeah. A couple times. You didn’t know that?” She sat up so she could look at him.

“No!”

“Well, full disclosure, I slept with Amata, too.” She flopped gracelessly back down next to him.

“What!?”

“We dated for like two and a half years.”

“Holy shit! Anyone else I know?”

“I don’t think so. No one else from the Vault, at least. I tried to get Harkness into bed once, but I didn’t succeed.”

“Jesus. How about your bodyguard?”

“No. Why does everyone think that? Charon and I haven’t slept together.”

“Vera Weatherly told me the two of you only ever get one room.”

“Okay, in that sense, we sleep together. But we don’t have sex.”

She straddled his hips again, planting her hands on his chest.

“God, woman, give me a few minutes.”

She leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. “That’s not what I was going for.”

“Oh.” She kissed him again, her hand coming up to his face, her thumb rubbing his jawline.

It was nice, but… weird. They had been at each other’s throats their entire childhood and adolescence, but she had no problem giving him affection now. 

Even at the Muddy Rudder when she first saw him, her eyes lit up and she pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. The way she touched him with nothing but tenderness betrayed no evidence she had ever hated his guts.

He couldn’t decide if he liked it. The way her fingers felt on his jaw was… well, it was nice. Her kisses felt good; she knew what she was doing and he liked the feeling of her lips and tongue on his, of kisses trailing down his neck. He liked the sensation of her fingers roaming over his skin and brushing through the hair on his chest, but he wasn’t sure he liked the way it made him feel. 

She made him feel needy; he could drink up every ounce of affection she could spare and he'd still be greedy for more. She made him feel safe, calm, and like everything was fine, despite knowing his life was basically out of control. Worst of all, she made him feel like he might have missed out on these feelings for years because he was an idiot. 

“Did you actually sleep with Susie Mack?” she asked. “Or was that just a rumour?”

“I did. A few times. But I think she only slept with me to piss off her father.”

“Bitch.”

Butch shrugged. “Whatever.” 

He wasn’t sure this was any different; maybe she didn’t have sex with him specifically to piss of her father, considering the doc wasn’t around anymore and probably wouldn’t have found out anyway; not to mention, the doc and his daughter didn’t seem to have that kind of relationship. But Butch figured there was some reason she had pulled him into bed and attempted to fuck him through the mattress. 

Not that he objected. He had come so hard he forgot where he was. He had never had sex like that before.

She was still astride his hips, considering him.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking: everyone from the Vault would absolutely lose it if they knew we were here like this.”

“Is that why we’re here?”

Her eyebrows knit together.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Is that why you had sex with me? Because no one would expect it?”

“No. I had sex with you because I wanted to. Because I like sex and I like you.”

“You didn’t like me before.”

“Well, you didn’t like me before either. We both changed. I like you now.”

That wasn’t entirely true. He didn’t  _ dislike _ her when they were kids. 

He was jealous of her because her father actually gave a fuck about her and his mother couldn’t be bothered. 

And she made him angry: no matter how cruel he was to her, she was never cruel back; she stood up for herself and for their peers when she needed to, but she was always diplomatic, trying to get him to compromise. Sometimes she was even kind to him despite however terrible he was being, like offering to split her sweet roll with him when he demanded she hand it over at her 10th birthday. 

Every day, she had given him another chance, as if she had forgiven or forgotten whatever bullshit he had pulled the day before. That had pissed him off so much.

Okay, maybe he hated her a little when they were kids.

That feeling was back: the feeling like he could have had her friendship and affection his whole life if he hadn’t been so stupid. He could have taken half the sweet roll when she offered it, he could have asked nicely, he could have been her friend. She could have run her fingers through his hair like she was doing now, she could have read out loud to him like he saw her do with Amata dozens of times, she could have made him feel… He didn’t know how she made him feel. Like he was wanted? Like he was someone worthwhile?

“Butch?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to travel with us?”

“Aw, Nosebleed, I don’t think I’m the right kind of guy for that. For what you do.”

“What do I do?”

“You’re all… Savior of the Wastes, ‘I’m here to help, no don’t bother with a reward, I’ll risk my life to save you dumbasses just out of the goodness of my heart’. That ain’t me. Can you imagine me as a hero?”

“Yes.”

He scoffed.

“You’re braver than I am,” she said.

“Bullshit.”

“Butch, I wanted out of the Vault as a kid. I wanted to see what was out here and I wanted there to be something... more. But I wouldn’t have tried to leave if I hadn’t been forced out. If my dad had left but the Overseer hadn’t, you know, tried to kill me, I don’t think I would have come topside. I left because I would have been executed otherwise. You left because you wanted to, and it was after I came back and told you everything that was out here. That took guts, man. I mean it.”

He didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure if he believed her or not.

“You’re a better man than you give yourself credit for.”

“I’m not.”

“James Hargrave thinks the world of you.”

“He’s just a kid. What does he know?”

She was quiet for a second. “He reminds me a little of you.”

Butch sighed. “He reminds me a lot of me.”

“Maybe it is best that you stay here. James could use someone looking out for him.”

He didn’t know how to feel about that either. He wasn’t sure he was the kind of guy who could be responsible for a kid, even just peripherally. But what he wouldn’t have given as a kid to have a grown up who gave a damn about him, especially one who understood what he was going through.

“I really would like you to travel with us. Just think about it, okay? I’m usually back in Rivet City every few weeks, if you change your mind. I can promise you this: it’s never boring.”


End file.
